Arrow
Physical Description Arrow is a cruel and powerful villain who usually hangs around the Omega Timeline in his underground kingdom. He has a round, pale green face, and messy orange hair. His original eyes are gone, replaced with black eyes made of glass that his Head Scientist created for him. Arrow has a small, pointy nose, and his mouth is filled with solid gold fangs. His arms are both skeletal, and his legs are both those of an eagle. He can use his legs to perch on things, similar to a bird. Arrow has two huge bat wings sprouting out of his back. He always wears a dark red cape and dark blue armor with a four-pointed silver star on the middle. Arrow also always carries his sword with him. His sword has a golden blade, and a silver hilt wrapped in leather. Backstory Childhood Arrow was the born in the Underground in an AU now long forgotten. He was physically and emotionally abused as a child until he was 14 years old. The worst thing his parents did to him was use magic to take his eyes out. By his 14 birthday, he had had enough. He trained in secret with his only friend, Nia, for 4 years. By the time he was 18, he was the most powerful monster in the Underground. Arrow destroyed his AU and everyone in it, except Nia, and his baby brother, Faer, who had just been born. He then fled to the Omega Timeline with them, where he began to create his kingdom. Arrow's Kingdom The Beginning Arrow forgot his past and became power-hungry very quickly, so he decided to create his own kingdom. To keep it from being destroyed, he built his kingdom deep underground. He convinced thousands of temmies to create his kingdom, and he now rules over a decently-sized country he calls the Skullyard. His citizens are mostly temmies, but a lot of other villains either reside in or visit the Skullyard. Arrow has found a select few temmies that are stronger and smarter than most, so he has turned them into the Black Knights, his elite guard. A lot of temmies are very strong, but not smart enough for his guard, so he put them into his army. The Great Commander of his army is his brother Faer, who is now 20 years old. Faer the one who helped Arrow conquer some of his toughest enemies. A lot of temmies are very smart, but they are not strong enough to be in his guard, so he put them on his research team. The Head Scientist of his reasearch team is his friend Nia, who is now 34. Nia is the one who created Fael's glass eyes, which can be used to project screens onto any surface. Arrow himself is now 38 years old. Sections Of His Kingdom There are 5 main sections in Arrow's kingdom. The Red Castle: This is where Arrow himself, his servants, and the most important members of his kingdom reside in. Nia, Faer, The Black Knights, and Arrow (of course) live in the main and most luxurious section; the right tower. The army and the research team live comfortably in the left tower. The servants live in the slightly dirty and small living quarters of the basement. The laboratory is on the first floor, the kitchen and dining hall is on the second floor, the war preparation area is on the third floor, the lounge (for Arrow, Faer, and Nia) is on the top floor, and the training area is in the middle tower. The Flaming City: This is where Arrow's rich subjects reside. They are very loyal to Arrow, and are always hoping for an invitation to one of his grand dinners or parties. Only 2% of them actually get invited. Lava Falls: This is one of the cites where the common people reside. They are very loyal to the king, and are always happy to see him. Dark Horror: This is the other city where the common people reside. They are very loyal to the king, and are always happy to see him. The Stone Cage: This is the huge prison where all of Arrow's enemies, or people who disobey his rules, are kept. The families of the prisoners are usually the only ones who come here, but Arrow sometimes visits to check on his greatest most powerful enemies. The bottom floor is for those who have only committed minor offenses, the middle floor is for those who have committed major offenses or are minor enemies of Arrow, and the top floor is maximum security, for Arrow's greatest and most powerful enemies. Attacks Golden Blade He can destroy the soul and physical form of any monster or human with his sword. He is very skilled at fighting with a sword, and it's almost impossible to beat him in a duel. Flying Not really an attack, but he can fly anywhere at super high speeds. Self-Projection Again, not really an attack, but he can project his form multiple times so his opponents won't know which form is the real him. Hand Lasers He can shoot bright blue lasers, which are fatal when you come in contact with them. Shield Summoning More of a defense mechanism; he can create a bright blue shield that can deflect most attacks.